What's Under the Towel? BrickxButch (SMUT)
by ya.oix
Summary: What happens when Brick finds Butch in just a towel? Read this story to find out! (NSFW and MATURE THEMES)


Butch dried his hair with a towel, standing in front of the shower. He had left the bathroom door wide open, despite being in only a towel. He grinned to himself, checking himself out in the mirror

Brick came home shortly after, unaware of the situation he would walk into.

 _I wonder where Butch is._ he thought to himself, shrugging. Brick began walking to his room, but noticed the bathroom lights were still on. He walked to the room, before noticing Butch standing there half-naked. He grimaced at Butch, who only chuckled.

"Well, do you like what you see?" Butch turned to him, obviously not ashamed.

Brick grunted. Why was -he- the embarrassed one?

"No, idiot!" He snapped, looking away. It was bad enough that he was in this situation, now Butch was toying with him.

"Well, I'll let you see more since you're so curious." He winked at Brick without skipping a beat.

Brick tried his best to not to look at Butch's toned body.

 _Don't give in._ He thought to himself. - _Don't give in! Don't-_

He couldn't abstain from glancing, even if it was what Butch wanted.

Brick was greeted with the sight of a tan, fit body. Butch stared at Brick's wandering eyes, pleased with the reaction.

"You're even more of a perv than I am," He laughed, "undressing me with your eyes."

Brick's eyes widened, and an embarrassed blush coloring his cheeks.

"Aw, don't be like that. I know you like it." Butch suggested, taking Brick's hand and guiding it to his body. There, he found that Butch had a bulge behind the towel.

"Do you want to see it?" He smirked.

Brick said nothing, so Butch took it as an invite.

He stripped himself of the towel as Brick watched. He felt confident in his body, and Brick's stares only encouraged him more.

"Hey Brick, wouldn't it be fair if you take off your clothes too?" He mumbled, pulling at the bottom of Brick's shirt.

Brick scoffed at him

"I mean, it's only fair. I am naked afterall." Butch pointed out.

"Fine," Brick grumbled, removing his shirt.

Butch watched him, licking his lips. The other rolled his eyes and stripped himself of his trousers. Left in his underwear made him vulnerable.

Butch suddenly pinned the other against the nearby wall. Brick stared back at him, obviously startled.

"You've been in control so far, haven't you?" Butch smirked. "Why don't we turn the tables?"

Brick could hardly make out words and he began pushing his head down.

He was faced across from Butch's hard, throbbing cock. Brick could feel his breath sharpen.

"Suck me off." Butch commanded, grabbing a fistful of Brick's hair.

Slowly, Brick reached up and grabbed Butch's cock. He began by sucking on the head, hoping for the best. He could taste the leaking fluids mix with his saliva.

When Butch started to grunt quietly, he knew that he was doing it well enough. Brick took half of it into his mouth, bobbing his head to slurp more.

"Fuck," Butch moaned, slightly tugging on the hair. "Just like that. It feels so good."

While still sucking, Brick peered up at the other. Butch was watching him intently, as seeing Brick take care of his "problem" turned him on even more.

Eventually, Butch began moving Brick's head back and forth to his own rhythm. Brick struggled to keep it in his mouth as it began to choke him. He squeezed Butch's thighs desperately. Butch paid no mind to this as he thrust into his throat. After about a minute of this, he let Brick go, panting.

"I have to stop before I cum." Butch licked his lips at the sight of Brick.

Brick coughed and held his throat. Saliva dribbled down his lip as he looked up at Butch.

"Asshole..." He grunted, standing up shakily.

Butch chuckled before grabbing Brick suddenly. He turned him around and began grinding against his bottom. Brick remained quiet, but was intrigued by the action.

"You like this don't you," Butch breathed into his ear. "You dirty boy."

Brick scoffed, and removed his underwear quickly.

"Just hurry up before Boomer comes home."

Butch closed the door before pushing Brick up against it, backside facing him.

"Wait, we're actually doing it in the bathroom?" Brick questioned, looking back at him.

Butch chuckled and nodded, circling the tip of his cock around Brick's hole.

Without hesitation, he pushed it inside. Brick gasped and tried to adjust to the new sensation.

Butch began thrusting it in and out, now about halfway inside.

"Fuck," he grunted, "it's so damn tight..."

Brick could barely keep himself from making noises as well. He held his hand to his mouth to muffle himself. The feeling was alien to him, but he found himself to be excited. Butch gripped his hips as he pushed his cock deeper.

Brick let out a whimper from feeling how deep Butch reached. He leaned forward until his cheek pressed against the door, looking back.

The seme watched his reactions, smug.

"Brick, you look so sexy right now," He grinned, "But..."

Butch reached over and grabbed a fistful of his hair. In an instant, he tugged it back. Brick whined loudly.

"I want to see it even closer." He hummed.

While tugging on his hair, Butch began to thrust fast and hard.

Brick's breath was heavy as he desperately hung onto the door.

"S... Slow down a little-" He was interrupted by a sharp gasp.

"Oh?" Butch halted and looked down at Brick's trembling legs. "Did you like that spot?"

He thrust again, resulting in Brick letting out a moan.

Butch smirked to himself. Upon finding his prostate, Brick was now moaning every time he moved.

He released the hair and placed his hand back on Brick's hips. Butch began thrusting furiously into him.

Although Brick was still seconds before, he reanimated to gasp. He couldn't help but to call Butch's name desperately.

With Brick gripping down on his cock so hard, Butch felt close to reaching his limit.

"Hey, I'm gonna cum soon," He grunted, still keeping a quick pace.

"M... Me too," Brick struggled to form words. All he could think about was the pleasure that Butch was giving him.

With a few more thrusts, Butch groaned and released his load. Brick shakily came as well, panting heavily. Both males stayed that way for a few more seconds before separating.

"I need to shower now..." Brick panted, shooing Butch out of the restroom.

"Shower? Without me?" The seme suggested, grinning.

Brick scoffed and closed the door on him.

* * *

This was requested by IcebatofValikinRRBZ8, who asked if I could make a Butch x Brick lemon. The bathroom scene was also their idea, and I had a lot of fun writing this one.


End file.
